1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices commonly known to be mounted on electronic devices include memory devices having recoding layers fixed on a drive stage and probes provided oppositely to the recording layers to execute a reading/writing operation to the recording layers. Such memory devices execute reading or writing of data simultaneously by using many probes in order to increase the data writing speed and the data reading speed.
These many probes are arranged on a probe array in a matrix arrangement, for example. The plurality of probes need to be faced precisely oppositely with a plurality of positions (fine recording layers) to be read or written. Hence, the memory device need to appropriately control the probe array mounted with the probes in order to position the probes precisely.